


Nobody But Him

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angelus doesn't like his slayer being hurt.





	Nobody But Him

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nobody But Him  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angelus/Buffy  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 414  
>  **Summary:** Angelus doesn't like his slayer being hurt.  
>  **A/N:** written for the Nekid Guest Angelus at nekid_spike

“You’re bleeding.” The words were out of Angelus’ mouth before Buffy had barely walked into the room. He would know the scent of her blood anywhere and the thought that someone, something had spilled even a drop of it made his blood boil with rage. No one hurt her. Well no one but him and that was only with her permission. He shook off that particular thought. His slayer was in no shape to play this night. “What did this?” 

“I don’t know.” At the narrow eyed look Angelus gave her she quickly amended, “It had horns and these vicious looking claws.” She winced as she walked closer. “I guess I got too close.” Blood seeped through Buffy’s fingers as she clasped her hand to her side. She was beginning to feel light-headed. _What the hell?_ She hadn’t realized she was bleeding that badly. 

Angelus rushed to her side, his hands oddly gentle as he moved her hand out of the way to get a better look. At the deep, jagged wound marring his slayer’s smooth skin a snarl escaped him. _The fucker that did this would die. He was going to torture him slowly, painfully and in a variety of different ways._

Buffy knew exactly what Angelus was thinking before he said anything. She ran her hand across the ridges of his forehead in a soft caress. “It’s already dead.”

It felt as if all the wind was taken out of his sails at her words. _What the hell was he supposed to do with all this rage that felt as if it were burning through his insides?_ Angelus wasn’t aware he had asked the question out loud until Buffy answered.

“Well you could always help me get cleaned up since I’m feeling...” The rest of the words were lost as she began to crumple.

Quickly Angelus caught her before she could hit the floor and scooped her up into his arms. 

“Angelus.” She whispered his name groggily.

“It’s okay, Buff. I’ve got you.” Angelus tightened his arms around her as he held her close to his chest and started to walk up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as she was cleaned up, they were going to have a conversation about her putting herself in harms way. Slayer or not this was never going to happen again.

Blissfully unaware of Angelus’ thoughts Buffy ignored the pain as best she could and with a sigh of utter contentment she snuggled against his chest.


End file.
